meet you again
by melmel12129
Summary: They'll meet again. —nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to: an online friend that almost committed suicide. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Maybe he was going too far but he didn't care. The wind whipped through his hair, and settled down, although not for long – he was so high up it was getting hard to breathe.

People stared at him – but people were selfish, lazy creatures, and did not care. They walked on without a second thought. Cars roared behind him, but in cars were people and once again, they did not stop him from standing on the edge of a bridge that was at least half a mile up in the air.

He supposed he should think of something to say before he died, so he sat down on the edge and thought for a while.

Then he heard sirens in the distance. Seems like there was a non-selfish and non-lazy person around who'd called the police. The car with that person pulled over to the side and a middle aged female stepped out. He panicked.

"Shit. Uh…Lucy, I'll see you soon. Take care, 'kay?" and then he jumped.

Vaguely, he could hear the woman yelling, "It's that pink-haired kid!" before everything went black.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	2. Chapter 2

**This somehow turned into a sequel after a request. And don't worry, Natsu isn't dead. He's back from the dead! (This reminds me of Angel Beats! but oh well!)**

**Dedicated to: everyone close to you that has passed on. (I'm an atheist, so no, I do not believe there is a Heaven or a God after we die, nor an Afterlife, but I respect your beliefs and I guess, if there is a Heaven, you may meet them again.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Angel Beats! just in case people think it's too similar.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The clouds moved gently under his feet as he stepped lightly across them. He was afraid they would dissolve under his feet and he would fall back into the world even though his gut told him they wouldn't.

After all, these were strange clouds, clouds that were shaded a light golden and were streaked with the orange and pink of the setting sun. There was no sun in sight, but the gigantic gates before his eyes served as a sun, blinding his eyes with it's bright gold-metallic color and pink diamonds. There was a figure in front of the gates waiting for him. He sped up and shielded his eyes against the glare a little. The woman had sunny yellow hair the color of the inside of egg yolks (yes, he knew that was a eccentric comparison but he liked eggs) and chocolate eyes that melted into his own.

"Yo, Luce. I'm ready to go," he made a move to go through the huge gates but Lucy blocked him.

She scowled, "Who said you could die? I jumped in front of a train just to push you out of the way and you're just going to waste my efforts and go kill yourself? No, Natsu, it's not your time to die."

"B-but - I want to be with you!" he huffed and sat Indian-style on the clouds. Despite their fluffy texture, they weren't necessarily comfortable seats, due to the wispy wetness and general bumpiness of the texture. "I came all the way here just to find you."

"Go find someone else Natsu," her eyes became wistful, "I love you, Natsu, but you have to move on. I saved you because I loved you, and now you have to live on with no regrets. Live for me, do something useful with your life. I wasn't ever able to fulfill my own dreams, but maybe you can fulfill yours. You can do the things I never did, Natsu. Go and be someone. Do great things. I'll be watching from up here and when it _is _your time to go I'll be here again waiting for you."

He hung his head. "I love you, Lucy," he said. "I love you...I love you a lot. I don't think I can move on."

"You can, Natsu. Be strong."

"For you, maybe I can. I'll become someone in your name. I'll make sure no one ever forgets me, and no one ever says my name without yours. I love you Luce, so I'll do this for you."

"Thank you...good luck...I love you." Lucy put her hands on his spiky pink hair. "Tell Happy I said hi, 'kay?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, he misses you. I'll pass the message on," at this he hung his head guiltily, "I guess I didn't think this through. I wonder if Happy got put into a cat shelter."

"Don't worry. He won't be. Happy wouldn't let them. I'll see you later, okay? I'll see you again and we can eat spicy chicken together. Now go and do something great, Natsu!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he stood up and hugged Lucy. With that, he disappeared, leaving Lucy with her arms outstretched and only the echo of his last whisper.

"I'll meet you again...Luce."

* * *

**Review and flame if you wish.**

**melmel12129**


End file.
